Endless Desire
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Hp/FMA crossover. Baby Harry Potter died that faithful Halloween night and appears before the Gate, sensing the child inherent SIN, Truth sends him back with a little 'gift'. Greed!Harry, Dark!Harry, Powerful!Harry. M for language.
1. Awakening

**Endless Desire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

Fifteen month old Harry James Potter cried out as the strange man came closer to his crib. He watched the man with wide innocent eyes as the man raised the stick in his hand.

_"Avada Kedavra"_

Harry watched as a small green ball of light lit up at the tip of the wand. It was the prettiest thing he had even seen, the light would flicker in different shades, parts of it were a dark green while others were light green. Harry watched the light with wide eyes, one had extended towards it. He wanted the light, wanted it to be his and not the man's, wanted to touch it, hold it, keep it.

As if answering his call the light flew towards him and hit him in the forehead. Harry smiled as the light came to him, he reached out to hold it but was too slow and got hit in the head. His smile turned to a frown as the light bounced off his head and went back to the strange man, Harry opened his mouth wide and cried, he wanted the light, he wanted it to be his, he wanted it.

Harry's cries of anger turned into cries of pain as a scar marred his forehead and blood dripped down into his eyes. His cries fell silent as the scar flared with a green light and burned on his head.

Harry potter fell back, laying in his crib with a look of pain on his face.

A moment later Harry Potter was dead.

-OooO-

_''Hello little guy''_ the white silhouette cooed as it scooped up the small baby, is smiled widely at the child held in its hands.

Harry remained silent as he looked around the white void.

_"You're not supposed to be here are you? No you're not, you have a grand destiny little one'' _the silhouette cooed once more ignoring the grating sound from behind him.

Harry gurgled and cried out as a large gate appeared behind the man opened_,_ he whimpered a a great big eye locked onto him and blinked_._

The man continued to speak to the little baby he held ignoring what was happening behind him _"But I can't just send you back for free can I? no I cant, that's against the rules." _At this point the smile got wider, impossibly wider _"So lets send you back with a little friend"_

Harry screamed as a ball of red light flew from the gate and struck his scar, the scar glowed with a red light before fading back to normal. A small green, silver and black mist soared from the unconscious child's scar and into the gate, if one listened closely they would have heard a high pitched wail coming from the mist as the gate shut close.

_"A piece of a soul for an incomplete soul, an equal exchange." _the silhouette whispered holding the child out, his grin stayed wide as the boy's body flickered and faded away.

Back in the crib young Harry gasped as he returned to life, images and memories flashed across his mind before they were locked away and forgotten. He cried out once before falling unconscious once more. A minute later a tall, black haired man ran into the room and snatched the baby from the crib. He grimaced at the dead body of the child's mother before rushing from the burning house.

Neither he nor young Harry had noticed the burning red tattoo on the back of the child's left hand, a red six pointed star pulsed with power while the Ouroboros spun once around it. A moment later both glowed red before fading away.

-OooO-

Three year old Harry James Potter frowned as his cousin walked away. In the older boys hands was a small action figure that he had just gotten for his birthday.

Harry glared at his cousins retreating back. He wanted that toy, it looked so colorful, so fun. He wanted it, he needed to have it. Harry flinched as his scar flared with pain. Growling to himself he walked away scratching the itch on the back of his hand.

'It should be mine.'

-OooO-

Five year old Harry watched as his family devoured their large meals, he looked up from his small plate of salad and glared at his large oaf of a cousin. Why did Dudley get such a large meal, why couldn't he have it? He watched as his cousin cut up his meal and stuffed piece after piece in his mouth.

'Why can't I have it, I want it. It should be mine.' Harry thought furiously.

'Ah!' His hand flew to his fore head as his scar flared up once again. The itch on his left hand was rubbed away on his pants.

-OooO-

Seven year old Harry angrily stalked down the street, everywhere he looked there were kids with new clothes for the new semester. Why did he have to wear his cousins hand me downs? Why couldn't he have new things? Why did everyone else get new things and he got second rate junk?

Harry glared at his reflection in the store window, behind the glass was a brand new toy that had just come out. Of course his cousin would soon have it but Harry wanted it for himself, he wanted to hold it and make it his. Harry stared at the toy one hand out stretched as he thought about how much he wanted it.

His hand flew back from the mirror as he grabbed his scar in pain. Glaring at the kids inside the toy store he turned and headed home, ignoring the itch on the back of his hand.

-OooO-

Nine year old Harry sulked within the darkness of his cupboard. It just wasn't fair. Why did Dudley get so many toys for his birthday? Why did he get to go to the park while Harry stayed home in the dark? Why couldn't it be him?

Harry frowned as his thoughts turned to the newest remote controlled car Dudley had gotten for his birthday, it was one of 30 presents the larger boy had recieved today and it was the one Harry wanted most.

'Why can't I have a toy like that? I want that car. No, I want all the oafs presents. Why cant I have them?' he brooded

The pain in his scar and itch on his hand were both ignored. He had now gotten used to them after feeling it many times a day.

All he could think of was how much he wanted those toys.

-OooO-

"It's MY letter, MINE! Give it here!" Eleven year old Harry shouted. It was his letter, addressed to him. Why was Vernon refusing to hand it over? It didn't belong to them, it was his!

The large fist knocking him to the ground overrode the pain he felt from his scar and the itch on his hand. Harry glared furiously at his uncle as the man tore up the letter. HIS letter!

-OooO-

Harry grinned as the large man punished his cousin. Finally Dudley would pay for stealing what was his, finally the large oaf would suffer for taking his things. As Hagrid turned away, leaving Dudley with only a pigs tail, Harry frowned. He had expected the man to do more, after all he had magic so why didn't he punish Dudley more? Harry's eyes tore away from Hagrid's back and latched onto the umbrella in the man's hand.

'I want it, I can do magic with that, I can have everything I ever wanted if I can just take that umbrella.'

Harry was torn out of his thoughts as they stepped out into the rain, the umbrella he had been so focused on was lifter high above his head as Hagrid unfurled it to block the rain.

Rubbing his Scar with his itchy hand Harry entered the large boat and sailed off with Hagrid.

-OooO-

Harry's chuckle escalated into full blown laughter as he studied the massive piles of gold before him.

'Mine, its all mine! So much gold and it all belongs to me and only me.' His laughter rose in volume as it echoed through the vault.

"What a strange child." Griphook commented with wide eyes.

"Err..'es jus' 'appy ta see what 'is parents left 'im." Hagrid replied. The both watched as Harry rolled around in one of the smaller piles Laughing gleefully.

"A strange child indeed." Griphook repeated.

-OooO-

Harry grinned as he rummaged through his trunk. It may have cost him quite a bit of _his _own money to purchase everything but it was well worth it. After the goblin had informed him of a secondary family vault and even one from his godfather that he would receive after turning seventeen, Harry had been more than glad to spurge with his trust fund. He had spent hours running from store to store buying entire libraries, various random and expensive items as well as the best clothing he could afford.

Finally after the years of watching and wanting he had the opportunity to buy the things he had always wanted. It was finally time for others to look at him in jealousy, time for others to wish they were him or had what he had. Harry grinned widely as he opened another of the magically expanded compartments his trunk contained, he reached in and pulled out a small green book about memory charms.

'Finally I can have anything I want and with a little magic I wont even need to waste my own money.' He thought with a dark grin.

He neither noticed nor cared about the small tattoo that glowed red on the back of his hand before it disappeared.

-OooO-

"All your books you say?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. The bushy haired girl nodded rapidly before she began speaking once more. Harry simply smiled and nodded along as the girl spoke. His new friend, Hermione Granger, seemed to quite a worthy investment. He had originally planned to be friends with the red haired boy that had shared his compartment but something about the boy had warned him off. It was either the secondhand clothes, pet, books or the look of greed and jealousy in the boy's eyes.

Either way the boy was not someone he wanted to be friends with, he reminded Harry too much of himself as a child. Hermione on the other hand was someone he needed to be friends with; she had something he didn't, knowledge. He could tell she was intelligent and trusting, if he played his cards right he would have someone to help him and teach him what he didn't understand.

'After all knowledge is power, and power is what I want.'

Ignoring the pain in his scar Harry continued to smile and nod while filing every word she said away for further reference at a later time.

-OooO-

_'well well well, aren't you just full of surprises" _The hat whispered in his ear "_Never before have I met a Potter with such ambition and greed...oh yes I know where to put you...What?...Not Slytherin?...Why not, you would be great in Slytherin, you belong in Slytherin...Are you sure that's what you want?...very well better be.._GRYFFINDOR!

Grinning widely Harry jumped off the stool and handed the hat over to McGonagall before making his way towards the lions table amidst a thunderous applause. He smiled as he took his seat next to his new friend. Slytherin may be better suited for him but he couldn't risk losing the fountain of knowledge that is Hermione Granger.

-OooO-

'Rare eh? I may not need it right now but this will be nice to add to my growing collection at Gringotts._' _Harry thought as he studied the spheres in his hand.

Smirking to himself he slipped the Remembrall into his pocket as McGonagall asked for someone called Wood.

'As far as Neville and the rest know it broke against the wall.' Grinning he scratched at his hand before shaking the older boys.

-OooO-

'He may hate me but this is sure as hell going to be worth it.' Harry thought with a dark grin as he stirred his cauldron, 'After all who doesn't want to bottle fame, brew glory and stopper death.'

Ignoring the glare the potions master was sending him Harry happily flipped through his potions text with fervor.

-OooO-

_''Wingardium Leviosa!'' _Harry shouted bringing the club down on the troll's head. The large creature grunted once before it collapsed unconscious. Harry ignored this fact as he kept slamming the club on the creature over and over again with his face contorted in rage.

'Filthy creature, how dare it try to hurt my Hermione. She is MINE, no one touches her but me.' he raged raising the club once more. A flare of pain in his scar caused him to lose concentrations and instead of hitting the troll, the club missed and continued swinging towards him. His rage vanished as Harry squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands up in defense. The large club picked up speed and slammed into him...

..only to shatter into a hundred little fragments of wood as it made contact with his skin. The nose of the club shattering caused him to open his eyes and stare in shock at the destroyed wood. It was at this time that Hermione, having been sent for help by him, ran into the room with a group of professors. Harry's shock at what had just happened and their shock as seeing the defeated troll caused them all to miss the small red glow coming from his left hand before it faded away.

-OooO-

'My fathers cloak? An invisibility cloak? Nice, according to the books these are extremely rare.' Harry though with a wide smile 'Best present ever.'

Still grinning he stuffed the cloak away into his trunk before any of the other boys had a chance to see it, after all it was his and if these fools saw it everyone in the tower would know about it and he would have to share. Ugh!

'Wonder what else I got, better be something good, a pity I don't have more.' he thought turning back to the small pile of presents, a felt a twinge of rage as he saw the bigger piles of presents the other boys had but the minuscule pain in his scar allowed him to tear his eyes away.

'I'll just buy more things next time I'm at the Alley.' He thought grudgingly as he picked up the book shaped present from Hermione.

-OooO-

'How? How do I get it? How do I get it all?' Harry thought angrily as he stared into the large mirror. He had found it in this deserted classroom and having seen the marvelous design and beauty of the object had decided to study it and see if he could somehow get it out of the castle and back to his vault. It was during his study that he had noticed something strange about the mirror.

Rather than showing his reflection the mirror showed a different image. His reflection was still there but rather than standing dumbly in a dark room, his reflection was sitting peacefully upon a large golden throne, surrounding him were numerous piles of gold, silver and jewels. Every few seconds His mirror image would smirk at him before it was fed a fruit from one of the numerous servants that surrounded him.

"Hello Harry." a voice said from behind him.

Against his will Harry tore his eyes away from the mirror and turned to his visitor. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted the intimidating figure of Albus Dumbledore.

-OooO-

'A Cerberus! I want it!' was the first thought that passed through Harry's mind as he laid eyes on 'Fluffy'. The large creature before him was powerful, majestic and best of all..Rare. And if something was rare then Harry Potter definitely wanted it. After all he had already tricked Hagrid out of a Dragon, (which was now being cared for by the goblins until he could relocate it to one of the many estates), how hard could it be to get the Cerberus from him as well?

"Hurry up Harry, we need to stop Snape" Hermione's shrill voice dragged his eyes away from the sleeping canine over to the trapdoor she was standing in front of.

Deciding to worry about his new pet later Harry walked over to her and followed her into the hole, after all a one of a kind stone that could grant him both immortality and immeasurable wealth was far more important at this moment. And if Snape actually was after it, well...no one would ever find the body.

-OooO-

"Give me the ssstone Potter." the ugly visage of Lord Voldemort said from the back of Quirrell's head.

Harry frowned as he thought over his options. He had expected to meet Snape here and had been caught off guard when he found not only Quirrell but the large mirror he had spent the last six months searching for. After speaking to the man for a few minutes Harry had been tied up by some ropes the professor had conjured and then after listening to Quirrell mutter to himself, Harry had jumped when a small hissing voice had spoken to Quirrell, after that He had been dragged in front of the mirror and asked to look within.

Like the last time he had seen him self, rich, powerful and famous sitting upon his throne with his servants around. Except this time his mirror self had picked up a small red stone from the pile of treasures and, smirking at him, slipped it into its robes. At that moment Harry had felt the stone appear in his pocket as well and after lying to Quirrell had been introduced to Lord Voldemort.

Deciding to take a risk Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew..a small black Galleon. Voldemort looked at the coin curiously but before he could say anything Harry raised his hand and flicked the coin at the mirror. The second the coin hit there was a flash of light before the mirror disappeared. Harry grinned in glee at the success of his plan, after seeing the mirror last Christmas he had researched the castle and its wards and had found a way to get the mirror out.

After several coded correspondences with his manager at Gringotts, Harry had commissioned a goblin made portkey. The goblin magic used to make the portkey would be able to slip through the human made wards at of the school and send the mirror directly to his private vault. It may have cost him quite a lot if gold, but with the stone that was now in his pocket he could easily get more.

Voldemort only gave him a curious look before smirking "Nice try Potter, I don't know what you did with the mirror but I know you already have the ssstone. Now hand it over, thisss iss your last warning._"_

Seeing as he had no choice in the matter, well not right now at least, Harry reached into his pocket and extracted the stone. Voldemort greedily stared at the stone waiting for him to hand it over while Harry tried to force himself to do so. Unfortunately the more he looked at the stone the more he wanted to keep it, no matter the cost. Staring at the stone greedily Harry closed his and around it and held it tightly, before either wizard could do or say anything the stone began to glow brightly.

_"_What are you doing Potter?_" _Voldemort hissed angrily. Harry ignored him though as his scar flared with immense pain, he grit his teeth as the scar on his forehead continued to throb, he cried out when the pain increased and it now felt like his head was being split open. He vaguely heard Voldemort's shouts and saw the man's mouth move but he couldn't make out any words, only the rage filled glared from the man before him.

As both wizards watched the glow from the stone intensified and even seemed to permeate through his hand...no wait that was the strange tattoo on the back of his hand...when had he gotten that? Harry thought dumbly as the glow rose to blinding levels causing them to shield their eyes. Harry screamed in torment as he felt intense pain in his hand, he felt a strange sensation like something was cutting through the skin and bones of his hand.

Opening his eyes slightly he squinted at his hand and gasped when he saw what was happening...the stone was sinking into his hand. Harry watched in shock as the stone sunk into his hand leaving only a red stained on his palm, he cried out in pain once more as the stain began to move. Slithering up his hand like small snakes, dozens of red veins moved up his arm, shoulder and neck. As the veins began to cross his face Harry snapped out of his shock and tried to claw at them, he screamed in pain and rage as his attempts to stop them only resulted in injuries on his face.

Voldemort watched in shock as the red veins traveled up his adversaries face towards the lightning shaped scar on the boys forehead. He winced as the boy continued to scream and shout in pain. What ever was happening to Harry Potter, it was extremely painful. When the veins finally reached the scar, the wound turned blood red as it absorbed all the red veins before it returned to normal, Voldemort took a step back as the boy's eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

-OooO-

In a white void a featureless figure grinned widely as if felt a sure of power. Familiar power.

_"So it finally happened." _he said to himself_ "Here's hoping you like my gift little Homunculus, god knows the world needs a little shaking up, a little chaos and disorder, a little..sin" _He finished laughing maniacally

-OooO-

Harry groaned as his eyes flitted open, his hand immediately flew to his head as he gave a hiss of pain. Groggily he got to his feet groaning as this set off his head again. He heard a muffled voice shout something but was far too distracted by the images flying around inside his head. One by one at the speed of light centuries of memories passed through his head and one by one he absorbed them all.

Voldemort growled as the boy ignored him with a dazed look on his face, concentrating on his magic the dark lord asserted full dominance on his host and turned the body around to pint Quirrell's wand at the boy.

"This is your last chance potter, what did you just do to the stone!" Voldemort roared.

Again he was met by silence as the boy simply looked off into space. Growling once more he decided to end things, he could already feel the approach of Dumbledore and the boys friend. They would reach him in moments and Potter was too out of it to answer. Perhaps the stone was a fake, a trap set by Dumbledore to ensnare him and trap him in this body but it had captured Potter and trapped him in his mind. Yes, that made sense, he wouldn't put it past the old coot.

Smirking slightly Voldemort aimed the wand at the boys chest. "Well Potter, it would seem I'm actually doing you a favor by putting you out of your misery, never say Lord Voldemort wasn't merciful."

Smirking at the boys silence he called up Quirrell's magic.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort grinned as the killing cure soared across the distance and struck the boy in the chest, Harry was propelled backwards from the power put into the spell and landed meters away on his back. Voldemort grinned as the spell actually killed the boy instead of rebounding this time.

"Hahahahah..Finally after all these years revenge is mine, the prophecy had been broken, none can defeat Lord Voldemort!" he shouted in joy. Voldemort victory laugh was cut off though as a groan came from the body meters away from him. He watched with wide eyes as red lightning arced across the boys body before Harry potter sat up, blinked a few times and stood up. Dusting off his robes the boy locked eyes with him and smirked.

"Damn that hurt like a bitch." Harry grinned.

Voldemort snarled but was distracted as he felt Dumbledore approaching.

"I don't know how you survived once more Potter but we will meet again." He snarled before forcing his soul from Quirrell's body and fleeing the castle.

-OooO-

Back in the room Quirrell dropped to his knees as his master fled with almost all his magic. As he was he couldn't even defeat Potter yet alone Dumbledore. Seems it would be Azkaban for him now, unless he could play the unwilling victim.

"P-P-Potter H-he's g-g-gone, h-help m-m-m-me" Quirrell stuttered out in a defeated tone. He grew wary when the boy only smirked at him but his hope returned as Potter slowly stalked over to him smiling. From his position on the floor Quirrell held up a hand asking for help which Harry grasped.

"T-thank y-y-you M-M-Mr. P-P-Potter" He stuttered with a smile as the boy lifted him up a few inches. His smile turned into a grimace of pain as Harry tightly gripped his hand, he gasped when the bones broke with a loud crack. Quirrell's cry of pain was turned into a whimper as he gazed upon the dark grin on Harry's face.

"Fool." Harry smirked letting go of the mas hand, before it even hit the ground he lashed out with a powerful kick that sent Quirrell flying across the room and into the wall, he grinned in satisfaction as he heard several ribs break from the kick and wall.

Quirrell cried out coughing up blood, he whimpered as he sat up leaning against the eyes darted to his wand which was now under Harry's foot, even if he had it he didn't have enough magic for even a simple _Lumos_ right now.

"What are you doing Potter, I cant fight back and I've surrendered." He gritted out in pain. Might as well give up the act if the boy could see through it.

"As if that matters to me human." The boy scoffed, his foot stomped down breaking Quirrell's wand and he grinned at the look on the mans face. "Harry Potter is gone, you could even say he's dead." the boy added.

Quirrell blinked for a moment, tearing his eye from the broken wand he was about to curse the boy but gulped when he looked into the 'Harrys' eyes. Minutes ago they had been filled with child like innocence and some slight greed. All in all something you would see in a normal eleven year old. But now, now all he saw was pure blood lust as the boy smirked at him.

Memories flashed back to his mind, the stone doing something to the boy. Harry Potter screaming in pain before falling unconscious for a few seconds. The killing curse striking the boy only to be brushed off a few moments later.

For the first time in a long while, Quirrell felt fear. All he could think about was escaping from this...this monster..all he needed to do was stall, Dumbledore would save him, yes that was it. As if he could read the man's mind Harry's smirk widened causing Quirrell to gulp once more. Quirrell shuddered and winced in pain from his broken ribs.

"W-what are y-you?" He stuttered out fearfully "W-who a-a-are y-you? W-what d-do y-you w-want f-from m-m-me?" he asked in fear, perhaps if he could make a deal with..whatever the hell the boy was, he could make it out of here.

Harry grinned and Quirrell flinched as he now noticed the boys jagged teeth, each tooth was filed to a razor sharp point, the teeth of a predator. In fact he was now noticing several other changes about the boy. Rather than its unruly nature and natural pitch black color, his hair was now a dark brown and was neatly combed back. His emerald green eyes were now a darker shade and the most obvious difference was the blood red tattoo on his left hand. His previously over-sized robes were now tighter on his body and through the burned up hole on his shirt created by the killing curse Quirrell could see a well toned body, something the eleven year old definitely did not have when he entered the room.

"I want money. I want fame, women, status, and power. I want everything this world's selling!" 'Harry' replied in a dark tone "My name is Greed and I want the world!'' he finished holding up his wand up.

Harry's muttered spell was drowned out by the mans fear filled screams.

_"Pectus Lapis"_

A bolt of pitch black light flew from his wand and struck the screaming wizard in the chest, Quirrell's face was trapped in a look of anguish as his body solidified and shrunk. In less than a moment the only thing left of the man was a pile of robes and a small, red, oval stone with a tortured face engraved into it. Harry calmly walked up to the set of purple robes on the ground and picked up the stone. He grinned as he could feel Quirrell's soul swirling inside the fake Philosophers stone, with a chuckle he slipped the stone into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Mmm..after all these centuries, these are still delicious.'' he muttered licking his lips.

-OooO-

Hermione sniffled as the reached the flame room, it had taken them a while because the Headmaster had insisted they wait for the rooms to reset before they solved the puzzles once more but thy were finally almost there. She only hoped Harry was okay, he was her only friend and she couldn't afford to lose him after only ten months together.

At first she had thought he would ditch her like all others when he found out how annoying she was, she had expected him to call her a know-it-all or something after their first conversation on the train, but it never happened. Harry had just sat there listening to her intently and adding his two cents when he could. Then after they had both been sorted into the same house she had found herself hanging out with him more and more, he would join her in the library and they would study together. While the other boys in the house were always asking him to come hang out or ditch the bookworm Granger he would just kindly turn them down and stay with her.

At first she had thought he would eventually get bored of it all but then she saw how he looked at everyone they met and at her. Every time they met someone new she would notice how Harry seemed to study them as if assessing their worth before he decided whether or not to show interest. Then there was how he looked at her, when they spoke or just hung out together he would watch her intently as if she were one of his dearest possessions, something he would never throw away and would protect with his own life.

At first this had upset her, after all who wanted to be regarded the same as one of the valuable items he found around the castle but then after he had saved her from the troll she had come to enjoy those intense possessive looks. She had already seen what he would do in order to protect her, fighting off a mountain troll so she could escape and then reducing it to mush for attacking her. It was after that that he had also become one of her dearest possessions, and now thanks to this old fool he was in danger and the were going too slow to see him.

After Dumbledore finally cast the flame-freezing spell on the two of them Hermione rushed ahead of the old man and threw the door open, her eyes flew around the chamber until they finally landed on the only living being in the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the familial robes laying beside Harry's feet as well as the new differences in her best friend.

Hermione was about to take a step back and say something to Dumbledore when she locked eyes with Harry. Her breath hitched once more as she saw the soft yet intense gaze he examined her with, even with the new changes this was still Harry, her Harry.

"Harry!" she shouted running across the room and hugging him tightly. Harry smiled down at her and softly patted her back as tears streamed down her face "I was so worried about you, I thought you were going to die." She sniffed.

Smiling softly Harry lifted her chin with his fingers and brushed her tears away. "Don't worry Hermione, it'll take more than this to get rid of me. I'll always be here for you and you'll always be mine." he whispered softly.

She blushed at the implications of his words and stared into his eyes searching for something.

"Yours?" She asked softly, a shudder ran through her from the possessive look in his eyes.

"Mine." Harry answered, she was caught unawares as he leaded in quickly and kissed her. Hermione simply stood shocked for a moment before she melted and kissed him back.

-OooO-

"Ahh young love, such a beautiful thing." Dumbledores voice resounded around the chamber, ruining the moment. The two pulled away and looked over at the old man, Hermione blushing scarlet while Harry scowled at him.

"Sorry for the interruption my boy, but can you tell me what happened here?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice, he was taken back when Harry snarled at him and glared.

"Well old man, after the two of us defeated your _impenetrable_ defenses easily, I sent Hermione back while I went ahead to confront Professor Quirrell. We talked for a bit before he tried to use me to get the stone from the mirror, after a while of nothing happening he grew angry and cast a powerful spell on it. I don't know what happened to the mirror but Quirrell got angry after it disappeared so I think he may have destroyed it and the stone accidentally." Harry explained in an even tone.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"While he was distracted by that I escaped the ropes over there,'' he pointed out the ropes Quirrell had tied him up with "And attacked him, I caught him by surprise and managed to injure him enough to make the duel even, at some point I disarmed him and broke his band but Quirrell pulled out a second one. I think the wand may have been damaged in out fight because when he cast a spell it backfired on him killing him and leaving only his robes behind." Harry finished pointing at the robes on the floor.

Dumbledore nodded to this while stoking his beard in though, he snapped out of it when the two teens passed him by and exited the room.

"Wait Harry, what happened to you, I notice a few changes in your physical appearance and was there anyone else with Quirrell?" the old man asked.

Harry simply looked over his shoulder at him "No, there was no one else with him." he replied.

Dumbledore frowned at this, what happened to Voldemort? He was sure Tom was possessing Quinirius. Dumbledores eyes narrowed in thought...No! could he have?...

"And your changes Harry?" he asked discreetly grabbing his wand. Had Tom moved on to the boy? Lily's defense was supposed to prevent that.

Harry simply shrugged and replied with "Puberty." causing Hermione to giggle while Dumbledores eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I must insist you tell me the truth Harry." he ordered standing up straight, all signs of the kind grandfather gone.

Harry simply scoffer and flipped him the bird "And I must insist you fuck off and mind you're own business." Harry replied. Hermione gaped before giggling once more. Dumbledore was so shocked he didn't even react when the two started walking away.

Frowning the old man drew his wand, he frowned when Harry stiffened slightly but continued walking. Waving his wand Dumbledore cast a quick diagnostic exorcism spell at the boys back. His frown deepened when the results came back.

'This makes no sense, he's still normal and not possessed. Perhaps Tom fled when Quinirius died, if so what happened to Harry?' Dumbledore pondered, he thought about it for a moment before shrugging 'Maybe it is puberty.' he conceded. Slipping a lemon drop into his mouth he followed the two teens back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: This was just a little idea that was bouncing around in my head while I was on vacation, it's a one shot right now but I should make it longer once I finish one of my other stories.


	2. Serpent

**Endless Desire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist.

A/N: Wow thanks for all the positive reviews, I wasn't really sure where to take this story and decided to just make it a one-shot but due to all the requests I'll try finish it. I will have to mention that it will be fast paced and will most likely be one year per chapter. So around 7-8 chapters total.

Note: Harry and Greed are the same person, but I'll most likely call him Harry most of the time or alternate.

Chapter 2: Serpent.

* * *

Greed groaned as he woke up, his hand flew up to his aching head as he sat up groggily. He startled for a moment as he found himself in an unfamiliar room but memories from last night came rushing back, a groan from beside him drew his attention. Looking over he smirked as he saw a blond head poking out from the covers.

'Good night.' he thought smugly.

Sliding out of bed he knocked aside a few liquor bottles and made his way to the bathroom only to find a tall, shapely and very naked redhead standing at the sink.

"Morning cutie." she said with a wink.

Greed smirked back "Morning."

A sound from behind him announced twin brunettes awakening as well.

'Excellent night'

-OooO-

Closing the hotel door behind him Greed threw on his jacket, he was wearing a skin-tight, armless, black body suit; a pair of long, black, baggy leather pants; black combat boots and a sleeveless green jacket with a fur collar. (Greed's clothes from FMA) As soon as the door shut behind him He gave a grunt as his bones began to pop and his skin rippled, steam rolled off him as he body seemed to shrink in on itself. A few moments later where the tall black haired man had stood was now a smaller younger copy.

Grinning to himself Harry headed for walked down the hall, he had a date in a few minutes

-OooO-

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she hugged him. Grinning to him self Harry returned the hug as Hermione's parents gave the two kids a smile.

"Hey Mione, good to see you." He whispered in her ear, blushing furiously the girl grabbed his arm and dragged him over to her parents.

"Hey Claire, Jack. Good to see the two of you again." He greeted. He had met both parents at the train station at the start of the summer and both had immediately taken a liking to him. Then again how could they not, what was there to dislike?

'Ugh I'm starting to sound like pride.' he thought shaking his head.

"So good to see you again Harry, how are you?" Claire Granger asked smiling.

Harry returned the smile "I'm fine Mrs. Granger."

Jack nodded to him "Come on kids, lets get this shopping done and head to lunch." he announced.

Holding Hermione's hand tightly Harry followed her into the Leaky Cauldron.

-OooO-

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." The blond haired man spoke dazed causing all eyes to turn to Harry "Come on up Harry, lets take a picture."

Smiling to his audience Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before walking to the front with the blond "It's an pleasure to meet you Mr. Lockhart." he said in a pleasant tone.

Shaking the mans hand Harry tried to keep the scowl off his face as the cameras flashed. Lockhart was an annoying, pompous, egotistical twit but at least the man knew how to manage his fame. And since the oaf was obviously teaching next year Harry would be able to gleam some information off the man. Oh yes, Lockhart knew fame, he had a gift for it. Harry wanted that gift, and he would have it.

Smiling darkly he posed for the photographers.

-OooO-

Hermione frowned as she saw the look in Harry's eyes, the same look that he gave her was now directed at Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh she knew what it meant, Lockhart had something Harry wanted, the same way she did. She was a smart girl, she knew Harry didn't love her; sure he wanted her, yeah he cared about her but he didn't love her. He might never love her but that was fine with her. She loved him and would stand by him no matter what, as long as he wanted her she would be his.

As a malicious gleam passed through Harry's eyes Hermione couldn't keep the dark smirk off her face. What ever it was that Lockhart had Harry would get it, he would take it and nothing would stop him. Hermione almost felt bad for Lockhart..almost.

-OooO-

"Are those friends of yours dear?" Claire asked.

"Oh god no mom, those two are Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, the two rudest boys in the school." Hermione snarled watching the two boys argue.

Harry frowned as he spotted them as well, his eyes lingered on young Draco and his father as thought of the Malfoy fortune passed through his mind before he looked away disinterested. The Malfoy's were rich and powerful but they had nothing he wanted. His vaults easily rivaled theirs, especially with the various investments he made this summer, and their political power was rocky at best. It would only take a few well place bribes and some false information to topple the Malfoy's.

Harry's eyes snapped back to Lucius Malfoy as he sensed a burst of Dark magic, seeing the blond man drop a book that practically dripped with dark magic into the red haired girls cauldron Harry couldn't help but smirk. Some people just made things far too easy.

-OooO-

"Harry Potter sir must not return to Hogwarts." The diminutive creature squeaked once more.

Harry rolled his eyes yet again "And for the third time, I have to go to Hogwarts."

"Dobby cant be letting you do that Harry Potter sir." The house elf squeaked "Dobby will be stopping yo-URK!"

The elves eyes widened at it stared at the hard, black hand sticking through its chest. Its tear filled eyes trailed up the arm and locked gazes with a frowning Harry Potter.

Reaching out Harry hardened his second hand and grasped the elves head "Should have stayed home today elf." he growled before squeezing.

**'Crack!'**

**'Squish'**

Sighing he grabbed his towel and wiped the gray matter and gore off his hands.

"Oi! Duddles" He shouted loudly "Come clean this shit up."

The frightened form of his cousin appeared at his door, the boy gagged at the blood and gore covering the floor before a glare from Harry caused him to shudder and grab a mop. Dudley gulped and shivered as his cousin walked past him, whatever had happened to his weak cousin during the school year it was not good for the Dursley's. Heck his father still couldn't stand on his legs with out breaking the bones again.

-OooO-

"Will you be needing anything else today Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked opening the cart door.

Harry hummed as he walked up to his new vault, the old one having been overfilled days ago.

"Get me three of those portkey coins, same price, and a list of all properties owned by the Potters." He announced. The goblin nodded, bowed and hopped in the cart.

Harry grinned as he looked for his vault key. Goblins were definitely creatures he could get along with, they were filled with so much greed that dealing with them was the same as dealing with himself. The one thing no one truly understood about goblins was that 'Everything had a price.' no matter what it is as long as you have cash you can buy it from a goblin.

And Harry had plenty of cash.

He had jumped from the fifteenth richest customer in Gringotts to the first in only a month and two weeks. immediately after his Awakening Harry had bought every book he could find on wizarding history and law, after all it wouldn't hut to know what he could and couldn't get away with. It was through this that he found out about the inheritance ritual offered by the goblins as well as the rules of combat.

The ritual had revealed him to be the sole heir of several major and minor families that had died out during the last war allowing him to gain access to their vaults and properties, one of these families was the Gryffindor line. The rules of combat allowed him to claim Voldemort's place as Heir of Slytherin allowing him access to the Slytherin vaults and properties.

These various vaults combined made him Gringotts most valued customer. Getting them to sell him the portkeys or watch his creatures for him was quite easy from then on. In fact he had also hired them to ward and protect his future home, Slytherin manor. Unfortunately he was stuck with the Dursley's until adulthood but after that he was free to live wherever he wanted. Slytherin Manor was currently being rebuilt by the goblins and several house elves and when done would be warded before 'Fluffy' and Norbert were sent there to protect it.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as the large doors of his vault slid open, he smirked at what he saw. There were mountains and mountains of gold, silver and brown coins. Various piles of jewelery and gemstones as well as books, weapons and magical artifacts. Off to the side was his newest addition, the Mirror of Erised. Glancing into the mirror Harry grinned at what he saw...Nothing.

'Even magic has its limits, how do you show my hearts desire if I want everything?'

-OooO-

Greed grinned from his spot at Gryffindor table, he was watching Lockhart speaking with the fellow teachers and already he was learning something. The man was charismatic yet tended to boast too much, Green put this on his mental list. A nudge to the ribs drew his attention to the table.

"Harry this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and that's Colin Creevy another first year." Hermione whispered into his ear.

Harry gave the Weasley girl a cursory glance and dismissed her as unimportant. Turning his eyes over to the Creevy boy he startled as he was blinded by a bright flash.

"Hi Harry, it so good to meet you, I've heard so much about you. You're my hero, Ginny's too. Is it okay if I take pictures of you and could you autograph it for me?" Creevy rattled off with out taking a breath.

Harry blinked the spots out of his eyes before glaring at the kid, he was about the snap at him before the kids comments passed through his mind. His eyes turned back to the Weasley girl who was now looking down and blushing before he looked at the Creevy boy who was waiting expectantly.

'Hmm..the girl is sort of cute, a few years and she'll be a real jaw-dropper, the kid on the other hand seems to have a picture fetish if he carries such a large camera around.' Harry pondered 'Well if I've learned one thing from Lockhart its that fans have their uses and I could use a few more groupies.'

Putting on a kind smile he gave the girl a wink before speaking "Sure thing Colin, it's so nice to meet my fans. The two of you are welcome to hang out with us if you want and I'll autograph any pictures you want me to." he replied.

The girl blushed deeper and Nodded while Colin grinned and hefted his camera.

"Giving out autographed pictures Potter?" A voice drawled from behind them. Turning Harry smirked when he spotted Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards.

"Why yes Draco I am, would you like one?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Always got to show off huh Potty, first at the book store and now here." Draco sneered.

Harry simply smiled "Of course Malfoy, it's what us important and influential people do, isn't that right Professor." Harry replied directing the last part to Lockhart who had walked up to the group at this point.

"Quite right Mister Potter." Lockhart grinned "You really should take a page out of his book Mister Malfoy, should you ever be as famous as Mister Potter or I you will need to know these things."

Draco glared at the Professor and Harry before marching off with a huff.

"Something I said?" Lockhart asked confused.

Ignoring the Hermione's giggles Harry smiled at Lockhart "Perhaps Professor, some people just aren't ready for your wonderful insights." Harry stated "Would you care to join me for a picture professor? For the fans."

Lockhart grinned widely and immediately stood next to Harry.

"You'll go far my boy." He stated cheerfully.

"Oh I plan to." Greed whispered in reply.

-OooO-

"Like this professor?" Greed asked holding up the picture in his hand.

"Yes yes, good job Harry." Lockhart beamed "It's nice, simple but still looks stylish, excellent job."

Greed smirked in reply, his first detention of the year was spent with Lockhart autographing pictures. It had been easy to ask the man for some pointers, which he had been more than glad to offer. Thanks to Lockhart Harry now had a nice simple signature that he could use to quickly sign photos. Lockhart had even shown him a technique to use that would speed up his signing speed.

The man may have been useless as a defense teacher, but his knowledge as a celebrity was impressive.

-OooO-

'The Chamber of Secrets? sounds interesting.' Greed thought with a grin.

Turning on his heel he strode away from the blood stained wall toward his dorms. The caretakers cat had been petrified just days ago and now everyone was wondering about Slytherin's heir and the monster in the chamber. Harry had read all he could find on the subject and he was currently searching for the chamber. Apparently he was the only one to figure out that the creature within the chamber was in fact a Basilisk, a rare and powerful type of snake.

He wanted it.

After all he was Lord of Slytherin and a Parselmouth, the creature already belonged to him and whoever this so called 'heir' was they would suffer if they tried to take what was his.

-OooO-

Greed snorted as he strode down the hall. The second floor girls room? A girls room? What the hell was Salzar smoking when he built his chamber? Taking a breath to calm himself Greed headed for his detention with Lockhart. It had taken him under a week but he had already discovered who the heir was and where the chamber was located.

Little Ginny Weasley, one of his new groupies was keeping secrets. He had sensed the dark magic that surrounded the girl increase from day to day. He could also sense the link she had to that black book Malfoy had slipped her. Whatever that book was it had something to do with Ginny and the chamber.

After following the girl for a few days he had noticed that she would disappear into the girls bathroom for hours on end. After the third time he had followed her in with his cloak and had seen her open the sink in the room and enter the chamber.

The bad news was that Ginny, HIS Ginny, was possessed by another. A fellow Parselmouth at that, most likely Voldemort or some form of him. The good news was that only he and Ginny could enter the chamber, this would make it easier when he went after the beast.

For now he would leave Ginny to her own devices, let her petrify or even kill a few more students, let her soul become more and more tainted by the book and then at the last second he would swoop in and save the day.

When twelve year old Harry Potter defeats the thousand year old monster of Salzar Slytherin..well his fame would skyrocket. For now he would bide his time, learn from Lockhart and strike when the time was right.

Now the only problem was making sure no one suspected Ginny. Her brothers had already been suspicious due to her different behavior, he would need to do something to take the light off her..but what? Hmm...maybe if he turned their suspicions to him? Oh yes that would work perfectly. Everyone would suspect him of being the heir, he would deny it of course but they would suspect. He could use this to find out who he could trust, who would believe him even when the odds were stacked against him. And then when he finally defeated the monster, they would learn the error of their ways, they would feel guilty for doubting him and then he would have leverage.

-OooO-

_"Serpensortia!" _Draco shouted launching a small black snake from his wand.

Greed almost jumped with joy when he saw this. He had been looking for a way to make everyone suspicious of him and now Malfoy had provided him with just what he needed. They were dueling in the middle of the great hall with all students present and accounted for and the blond conjures a snake? How perfect was that? As Snape and Lockhart prepared to vanish the creature Greed decided to act.

_/Come to me little serpent, come to me./ _He hissed loudly. The snake looked around in confusion before moving towards a Hufflepuff boy. _/No you twit, over here./_ Greed hissed angrily. The snake stopped and turned to him, before it could move towards him though Snape hit it with a spell and vanished it.

Greed immediately slapped on a confused look as every eye in the hall was on him.

"W-what do you think you're playing at?" the Hufflepuff boy asked fearfully.

Before he could answer Hermione and Colin grabbed him and began dragging him from the hall. Greed took one final look at all the frightened looks he was getting a smirked to himself.

-OooO-

Five! Five people and Slytherin house were the only ones that believed him. The Slytherins of course refused to believe a Gryffindor could possibly be the heir so they didn't really count. As for the rest of the school practically no one but his closest friends believed him.

There was Neville Longbottom, a shy weak boy who's only talent lay in Herbology. The boy had believed Harry's and had sided with him. The main reason being that Harry and his group were the only ones that didn't make fun of him regularly. Harry had welcomed Neville to the group, the boy was very loyal and made a good groupie, he would need to waste his time training the boy and building his confidence but Neville had potential.

There was of course Hermione. The girl loved him far too much to ever betray him or believe the slander. She knew his true nature and accepted it. He had never doubted her loyalty for a second.

Colin had sided with him as well but frankly the kid was too blinded by his hero worship to see any wrong in Harry's actions. That was just Perfect.

Ginny had defended him of course since she had a crush on him. She had yet to realize that she was the one opening the chamber so she wholly believed in him. Her loyalty and obvious crush was noted down for later.

Lastly was some strange girl from Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Now she was a weird one, she walked around with a dreamy smile yet knew far too much about him. Hell she had even called him Greed at one point and asked about the gate. If it wasn't for the fact that no one would probably believe her he would have wiped her memory clean. The girl was strange and was definitely one he would need to keep his eyes on.

-OooO-

"Lockhart has far out lived his usefulness." Harry growled at the end of yet another useless class.

Neville nodded in reply "Yeah, they should fire the git and hire someone new." He muttered. His shyness and confidence were still being worked on but at least Harry now had him at a point where he would openly speak with them.

While Neville had misunderstood Harry's comment Hermione had understood him perfectly. She grinned evilly as they walked, finally that pompous windbag would die. Harry had drained him of all he wanted and now Lockhart was no use to him, Harry would be removing him as soon as he could.

-OooO-

'Her skeleton will remain in the chamber forever?' Harry thought with a grin. Seven students had been petrified so far, everyone but his friends believed him to be the heir and young Ginny was close to being fully possessed.

It was time to play the hero.

"I have to save her guys, she's our friend!" Harry exclaimed turning towards his friends with a panicked expression. Nearby students looked over in shock at hearing this from the so call Heir.

"We don't know where the chamber is though, how can we save her?" Neville asked worry etched all over his face. Colin was breathing hysterically as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Hermione and Luna both watched him calmly both hiding knowing smirks.

"It doesn't matter Nev, we'll search for it," Harry explained "You and Colin head for the dungeons, Hermione and Luna can go to the library. I'll look for Lockhart since he says he knows where the chamber is. If any of you find anything come find the others." He commanded in a even tone. The others nodded and broke away from the crowd at the blood stained wall, they could faintly hear McGonagall ordering students back to their dorms but her commands were ignored as they rushed away.

Greed grinned darkly as he made his way to Lockhart's quarters. He was unsurprised to find the blond ponce packing his luggage as he prepared to flee.

"Professor, we've found the chamber. The monster is dying we need you're help to finish it off." Harry announced between heavy breaths to give the impression he was tired. Lockhart immediately perked up at this news as thoughts of his newest book swam through his mind.

"Ah good show dear boy, you really should have come to me at the start. I was just preparing to enter the chamber and save that poor girl." Lockhart beamed "Come let us go and slay the foul beast."

"Yes sir." Harry beamed back. His smile turned to a frown as the man passed him, making sure Lockhart was looking the other way Harry waved his wand quickly and vanished every item in the room. Should anyone look it would be as if he blond ponce had fled.

With Lockhart trailing behind Harry made his way down to the second floor girls room and quickly opened the sink. Lockhart fearfully looked down into the dark pit.

"Are you sure it's safe down there Harry?" He asked with a gulp.

"Of course it's safe professor." Harry replied with a grin 'Safe for me that is.'

Lockhart gave him a confident nod and jumped into the pit, Harry followed moments later.

-OooO-

"Where is this dieing beast?" Lockhart asked fearfully as they passed the large skin of the basilisk.

"Just up a hear professor." Harry sighed for the fifth time. Following behind Lockhart he sighed in relief as the came to a pair of large stone doors with snakes engraved on them.

"Well this looks like its the end." Harry chirped cheerfully.

Lockhart gave him a questioning glance "I don't understand. Where's the dying monster?" He asked.

Lockhart shuddered at the dark grin Harry gave him, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the meager light of the chamber.

"You're it." Greed smirked as his skin turned pitch black and his body began to morph.

Inside the chamber Tom Marvolo Riddle shuddered as blood curdling screams resounded around the room.

-OooO-

Greed hummed happily as he waited for the large doors to open. Blood dripped from his clothing but he ignored it as it pooled at his feet. Lockhart had actually put up a good fight for a useless git.

By that he meant that he had shot off a few low level stunners and disarming hex's before he actually tried to Obliviate Greed. All his spells had uselessly splashed against his impenetrable armor and faded away.

With his mood now lightened Greed calmly entered the chamber. He had a new pet to tame.

-OooO-

Greed felt a flash of anger as he looked down at Ginny's body. He may have planned for this but the fact that someone else was harming his property angered him. Luckily the possession wasn't complete yet and he could still see life left in the girl. Sending a cursory glance over the chamber his eyes alighted on the form hidden in the shadows.

"So you're the one who's been possessing Ginny." Greed stated calmly.

The figure jumped in surprise before walking out of the shadows to reveal a young transparent boy.

"Ah so you figured it out huh? We'll you're right, the foolish girl wrote in my diary and allowed me to enter her soul. Soon she will die and I shall live again." The boy cackled.

Greed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's great. Where's the Basilisk?" He asked in a bored tone.

The boy's eyes widened "So you know what Slytherin's monster is? Interesting, who are you boy?" he asked.

Greed rose a brow at this. The boy didn't know him? He would have thought Ginny would tell the diary all about her crush, and since he was the only other parselmouth in the school that should have made his identity known.

"For that matter how did you get in here? I haven't heard of any other parselmouths." the boy stated solving Harry's confusion.

'Hmm..so Ginny didn't tell him I was a parselmouth? Interesting.' Greed thought with a grin.

"You can call me...Greed." he replied to the transparent boy.

The boy gave him a curious look before nodding "Very well, you may call me Voldemort."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah you have heard of me, or at least the person I become." Voldemort grinned "I would love to continue this talk but it is time for you to die."

Turning to the large statue behind him he raised his hands and shouted.

_/Ssssspeak to me Ssssslytherin, greatessst of the Hogwatsssss four./_

Greed rolled his eyes at the pathetic password as the statues mouth began to open and loud hissing could be heard from within. He was too preoccupied with the statue to notice as Voldemort hit him with a weak wandless disarming charm. Unfortunately it was enough to take his wand and leave him unarmed. Greed growled at this but could do nothing as the Basilisk exited the statue and roared.

_/Kill the boy!/ _Voldemort shouted gleefully.

The serpent roared and turned its bright yellow eyes on Greed. Yellow met green as the two eyes locked, Voldemort took a step back fearfully when Greed didn't drop dead. Red bolts of lightning arched around his body as he engaged the basilisk in a staring contest.

"H-how are you still a-alive!" He stuttered "The Basilisk kills with one glance!''

Greed smirked "I'm already dead boy, nothing can kill me a second time."

Voldemort sputtered as prepared to retort but Greed cut him off.

"What's this I see? A compulsion charm on your basilisk? Ahh a loyalty bind making it obey you and only you. Interesting, the only way to remove it would be with a powerful mental attack and to do that would involve looking into the creatures eyes, and that would be certain death...well for you mortals it would." Greed grinned.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he spoke proving his theory correct. The teen had cast several binds on the creature so that it would obey him. Well no matter, he could easily break through these.

Drawing his magic to his eyes Greed focused on the serpent before him. He could faintly hear Voldemort hissing at the snake, telling it to attack, to crush him, to bite him but none of his commands were followed as the basilisk was now entranced by his magic. The serpent simply remained still as Greed attacked the spells on it's mind, it took him but a few seconds to smash through the meager defenses and unbind the creature.

His work done Greed drew back from the serpents mind as the snake shook free of the enchantments. The serpent was still clearing its head when a small black coin struck it and sent it spiraling away from the chamber.

"What have you done with my basilisk boy!" Voldemort raged as he turned his attention to the smirking teen across from him.

Greed grinned "I've sent it home, it's first home. Slytherin Manor."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed "Who are you? Slytherin Manor was lost centuries ago, I searched and searched for it but to no avail. If you found it then you rare an heir as well. Perhaps one of my decedents." he pondered.

Greed held up his ring "Correct, I am Lord of Slytherin house. As for being your decedent...that's a no, I'm actually the one who killed you years ago." he grinned.

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock once more "You're Harry Potter! How dare you claim my lordship and now my basilisk. I will kill you." he raged.

Greed rolled his eyes, he was about to retort when phoenix song rang out around the chamber. Looking up both watched in surprise as the small fire bird flew into the chamber and dropped the sorting hat in Greed's hands. Greed raised a brow but the bird only trilled once and disappeared in a burst of flames.

'Huh weird, what am I supposed to do with an old hat? Pull a fucking rabbit out of it?'

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great champion? The old school hat?" Voldemort laughed holding his wand.

Greed ignored him as he studied the hat, seeing no other choice he shrugged and reached into the hat grasping for something. His brows rose in surprise when he touched cold metal, gripping the item within he tugged until a long silver blade. Greed's eyes sparkled with..well..greed.. as he studied the blade. There were egg sized rubies embedded in the hilt and down one side of the blade was were the words '_Godric Gryffindor'._

"Gryffindors sword? Impressive.." Greed whistled before his grin turned dark "And mine."

Pulling out another coin he portkeyed the sword into his vault and tucked the hat into his pocket.

Voldemort having finally gotten bored of being ignored growled under his breath and fired a few stunners. Greed brought his absolute defense out and allowed the spells to splash harmlessly against his skin. Voldemort snarled and began firing more spells, but all his spells simply splashed against the boy who just regarded him with a bored glance.

"You're going to need to do better than that if you want to take me out." Greed grinned cheekily.

Crying out in frustration Voldemort flicked his wand and shouted out

**"Avada Kedavra"**

His snarl turned into a smile when the spell his Harry directly in the chest and sent him flying backwards. The body landed next to Ginny's soon to be corpse and stayed still.

"Cocky brat, Now you're dead." He cackled. Only to stop short as red lightning arched up and down the teens body once more.

"Damn that still hurts like a bitch." Greed growled "Gotta keep my defense up next time."

"How are you alive? Ho one survives the killing curse!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Greed raised a brow "Really?" He asked sarcastically "Cause I'm pretty sure I've done it twice before now."

Voldemort sputtered and took a step back for the first time he felt fear. Greed simply ignored him as he looked down at the book next to him.

"Hmm what have we here?" He asked with a dark grin grabbing the book. Voldemort's eyes widened when he saw this. "Looks like a..snack." Greed finished licking his lips.

Before Voldemort could do anything Greed grabbed the book and bit into it, rather than biting paper his teeth sunk into the soul fragment attached to the book and he bit off a piece. The specter of Voldemort screamed in pain as half his torso disappeared. Greed grinned darkly and took another bite of the soul fragment, Voldemort continued to scream and plead but Greed ignored him and continued feasting on the soul fragment until nothing was left.

With a final bite he swallowed the last of Voldemort's soul fragment.

"Mmmm tasty."

-OooO-

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley shouted hugging her daughter tightly and crying. Greed sneered at her before walking up to Dumbledores desk and dropping the hat and the book.

"The girl was possessed by the book, I killed the spirit inside and brought her back." He explained sending a glare at a nervous looking Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy returned the glare but Greed scoffed and looked away.

Dumbledore smiled at him kindly "What about the monster in the chamber Harry and how did you kill the spirit?"

"I didn't see any monster in the chamber, It's probably sleeping or something." Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought as his eyes twinkled "And how did you kill the spirit Harry?" He asked.

"None of your business that's how." Greed snarled

The Weasleys gasped at the obvious disrespect while Dumbledore lost his twinkle.

"I must insist you tell me how you killed the creature Harry." he ordered in a stern tone.

Greed sneered at him "And I must insist you explain how you never noticed a dark object in the school or that one of you're own students was possessed."

Malfoy took this moment to jump in "Yes, why is that Albus? You should have been able to notice something like this."

As Dumbledore sputtered for an answer Greed slipped out of the office after giving Ginny a small wink.

'I don't have time for this shit.' He grumbled heading off to find his friends.

-OooO-

"See you next year Harry." Hermione whispered giving him a tight hug.

"See you in a few months Mione." Greed replied

The separated after a chaste kiss and Hermione headed off with her parents. Greed stalked over to the floo and grabbed some powder. The goblins had been handling some business for him during the school year, the most exciting one being the purchase of his new night club. It had taken some time to find the property in Knockturn but after building the place the club was a huge hit and was earning him a lot of profit, he would spend most of his time partying there for the summer. Throwing the powder in he stepped into the fire and announced his destination.

"The Devils Nest!"


	3. Criminal

**Endless Desire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist.

Chapter 3: Criminal

* * *

"What's a cutie like you doing all alone?" A silky voice asked from beside him.

Grinning to himself Greed turned to address the owner of said voice. He smirked as he took in the low cut skirt, and tight T-shit of a very well endowed blond.

"Waiting for someone to keep me company. Care to join me?" He asked shooting her a charming smile. Giggling to herself the blond sidled into the booth with him and took an offered glass.

"So you come here often?" She asked leaning in close to be heard over the music.

Greed smirked as he caught a look down her ample cleavage. "I own the place." He replied waving a hand over the entire club.

"Really?" She asked with a tone of disbelief.

Greed grinned back "How about I show you my office? It's right upstairs and has far better drinks."

She seemed to consider it for a moment before agreeing. Greed grinned as he led her up the stairs to his office.

'This makes six for tonight.'

-OooO-

"Ugh my head." Greed groaned rolling out of bed taking the blanket with him. He groggily got up and threw the blanket back onto lucky number 13 and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Four days into the summer break and he had spent every waking moment at the nest. The Dursley's had noticed his comings and goings at odd hours of the night but after last summer they knew to keep quiet.

Pulling his clothes on Greed quietly made his way out of the apartment he had spent the night in, he had things to do today and little time to do them in. Making sure there was no one around he turned and disappeared with a crack.

Reappearing in front of Gringotts Greed proudly strode into the large bank. The goblin guards bowed low to their most important client while a teller instantly rushed up to him and led him to the office of his account manager. Being one of the only wizards that paid much attention to the muggle world Greed was quickly building up quite the fortune from his investments. His club was raking in quite a large sum and he had plans to build another few in the different magical areas of Europe.

-OooO-

'Hmm, so my darling godfather has escaped huh? This doesn't bode well if he somehow manages to reclaim his vault.' Greed thought angrily 'What to do? What to do?...ah I've got it.'

Greed would have to wait until he was seventeen to claim the Black family vault but if the rumors were true and Sirius Black was really after him then he would just need to 'deal' with the man. As a fugitive Black couldn't change his will so if he were to die Harry would still inherit the vault.

Grinning deeply Greed took a calming breath and stepped out of his office. With that issue resolved he could spend the rest of the night relaxing. Heading towards the nearby stairway Greed descended into his club.

-OooO-

"Hey there handsome, looking for a good time?" a silky voice asked from the nearby alley. Turning Greed grinned as he took in the shapely figure of the tall red haired prostitute that had called out to him. A look at his watch showed that he still had half an hour till he had to meet Hermione, he was currently in Knockturn alley and the Leaky Cauldron was only five minutes away.

"What the hell, I have time." He replied grinning and jingling his coin bag. The redhead grinned back and led him into the alleyway. A flick of her wand and he sensed Notice-me-not charms covering the entrance.

**Warning: Lemon**

Greed smirked as he studied the woman across from him. Her long red hair flowed down to her neck in curls, she had piercing blue eyes and small plump lips with pitch black lipstick. She was about 5'8 only a few inches shorter than him and her robes were elegantly crafted to hug the skin so her curvaceous figure could easily be seen.

The woman watched him with a hungry expression as she unfastened her long black robes. Underneath said robe she wore nothing but a pair of black lace knickers and matching bra. Her skin was a nice brown tan rather than the pale complexion most women in Knockturn sported, her legs were long and smooth leading up to wide hips and and a shapely ass. Her stomach was well toned and flat and her breasts jutted out like a pair of large melons. She was at least a D cup and through the lace of her bra he could see her dark brown areola and nipples.

"Are you just gonna watch or are we going to have some fun?" She whispered sexily. Grinning to himself Greed took a step closer and pressed himself against her. His left arm grabbed her breast while his right snaked into her robe and cupped her ass. Leaning in he crashed his lips into hers and her mouth opened as she moaned, taking the invitation his tongue entered her mouth and danced around with hers. One of her hands rose to his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss while the other rubbed his cock through his pants.

Giving her tit a squeeze caused her to moan once more as he slipped his hand past the elastic of her knickers and directly grasped her ass cheek. Breaking the kiss she began to trace small pecks down his jawline and neck while her other hand assisted the first in unzipping his pants, both hands pulled his cock free from his pants and he moaned as she began to stroke him slowly.

"Oh my, what a big boy you are." She whispered as her tongue played with his earlobe.

Giving her a small smirk Greed pulled down her bra and freed the two beautiful mounds of flesh trapped within. Giving her left breast another squeeze he rolled her nipple between his fingers causing her to gasp with pleasure.

"Oh yess.." She moaned stroking him faster. Still playing with her nipple he began to trail kisses down her neck and chest until his mouth latched onto her other tit. She gasped with pleasure and thrust her chest out in an attempt to fit more of her into his mouth. Meanwhile Greed used his other hand to slide her knickers down and cup her slit. She was already soaking wet as his fingers sunk between her lips, her hips buckled as his thumb brushed against her clit.

"Oh, right there baby, right there." she moaned her small hands dancing up and down his cock and playing with the head. Greed sunk three finger into her while he furiously rubbed her clit with his thumb causing her to buck and send her juices flying, her cunt was producing so much juice that her thighs were practically soaked. Giving her nipple a soft bite he pulled on it while twisted the other with his hand, this had the result of sending her over the edge. She screamed and moaned as she came spraying her juices all over his hand, her legs shook as her knees went weak but the hand buried in her cunt kept her standing.

After a few seconds she came down from her orgasm and her hand grabbed his head pushing him deeper into the tit he was sucking on.

"Oh baby, I want you in me, I want it." She whimpered leaning back against the wall. Greed grinned at her as he straightened, his cock rubbed against her stomach causing her to whimper. Grabbing both her ass cheeks he lifted her up slightly and slid his cock between her thighs and up her crack. She whimpered and held him in a tight hug as his cock rubbed against her clit.

"You want it?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh yes." she replied breathily rubbing her cunt against his cock and thrusting her chest against his.

"Beg for it, tell me what you want." he hissed, he could feel himself nearing release but he forced the pleasure away.

By this point she was forcefully thrusting her hips against his, rubbing her clit up and down his cock completely covering it with her juices.

"Please I want it, please fill me with your cock." She moaned.

Gripping her ass tightly he lifted her up and positioned his cock at her entrance. Her long legs came up and wrapped around him as he let go and sunk into her. She moaned out loud as his entire cock entered her, her ass slapped against his pelvis as they both stood still enjoying the pleasure. Greed moaned as her walls pulsated and gripped his cock.

Grabbing her ass once more he held her still as he slowly pulled out, she moaned at the slowness of his action and her hips wiggled as she tried to move but he held her still. Slowly pulling out until only this head remained within her, Greed began to slowly slide back in. She whimpered and wiggled trying to press against him but he held her still and continued his actions. He would slowly slide out until only his head remained and then slowly slide back in until their pelvises touched. The sixth time he repeated this action her eyes closed as she enjoyed the pleasure.

She was completely caught off guard when he forcefully thrust into her, her back arched and she gasped as he thrust into her over and over slowly building up speed.

"Oh yess, Oh Oh Oh..faster..faster..Oh god!" she cried out. Greed gritted his teeth as he plowed in and out of her over and over. Her walls gripped his cock tightly pulling him in with every thrust and holding him tight every time he pulled out. at some point he had released her ass and wrapped both arms around her waist allowing her to move. She moved with his thrusts meeting him each time a gyrating her hips for added pleasure.

Greed could feel his release building up and from the glassy eyed look on his partners face she was close as well. Her eyes had rolled up and her tongue lolled as she forcefully thrust her hips against him.

"I'm...gonna...cum.." He gritted out thrusting into her with wild abandon. She sunk her head into his neck and whimper as she continued to thrust against him.

"Uh!" With a final grunt Greed buried himself in her and shot his load. The feeling of his warm spunk entering her took her over the edge and her walls convulsed as she came. Her juices sprayed all over him soaking his cock and pants as she moaned and convulsed in his arms. She ground her hips against him in an attempt to extend the pleasure they were both feeling.

With a final twitch Greed shot the last his cum into her and collapsed against her and the the wall. He could feel his cock softening as she continued to grind against him for several seconds before she came down from her orgasmic high. Breathing heavily she gave him one final hug before her feet uncrossed and she stood on her own two legs.

"That..was..fantastic.." She gasped out, pulling her bra up. Greed grinned at her as he cleaned them both up with his wand and tucked his cock back into his pants.

**Lemon End**

"Yes it was." He replied dropping a bag of coins into her hand, she quickly put it into her robes and covered her self up.

"The name's Natalie, feel free to come back for more hon." She stated in that sexy tone. She gave him a small wink as she undid the charms on the alley entrance.

"You can call me Harry." He grinned stepping out of the alley, with a wink he walked off towards Diagon alley.

-OooO-

Hermione was not happy, not happy at all. The source of her unhappiness was currently oblivious as he studied the books on the shelf. Hermione glared at Harry once more before her eyes darted back to the bookshelf in front of her. Did he think she wouldn't notice? Did he think she couldn't tell?

Harry had showed up at their meeting spot completely flushed. At first she had thought he had run there but he had said no when she asked. It was then that she noticed that he had come through the Diagon alley entrance not the London street entrance. She had been about to ask him about it when she saw it.

There on his neck was a black lip print. A feminine lip print.

He had been with another woman! And just moments before he was supposed to meet her. Hermione had been crushed when she discovered this, she had been in a daze as Harry led her into the alley and around to the various stores. Now she was mad.

She had always expected this to happen, that was the kind of person Harry was and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep him to herself. But she hadn't expected this to happen for another couple of years though. She had thought that by the time it did happen she would be prepared to accept it but now? It was too soon.

Hermione sighed as she studied the books on the shelf. She didn't know what to do, should she keep quiet? Confront him about it? What would he say? What would he do? Would they break up? Would he decide she had outlasted her usefulness? Hermione sighed once more. Could she deal with that? He was the only person to ever see her usefulness, the only one that had befriended her, the only one that truly needed her. Could she live without him? Could she l...

She stiffened as she felt an arm around her waist. Turning she locked eyes with those beautiful emerald orbs she had come to love and that kind possessive smile and melted. She softened in his grasp and leaned against him all her worries thrown out the window.

She would forget about it and ignore it. Harry still wanted her and for now she was content.

-OooO-

"So that was a Dementor huh? Pretty cool." Greed hummed.

"Pretty cool? Pretty cool! IT ALMOST SUCKED OUT YOUR SOUL!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry grinned at her "But it didn't."

"Only cause Professor Lupin saved your arse." Ginny snapped at him. Both she and Hermione glared at him anger and worry in there eyes.

"Yeah that's true, but hey at least Colin got some nice pictures right?" Harry asked turning to the short second year.

Colin beamed and help up his camera "Yup, these are gonna be sweet Harry."

Greed grinned back "Good, send them to Witch Weekly and I'll autograph some tomorrow."

Hermione sighed and took her seat. Her boyfriend almost gets kissed by a Dementor and all he cares about is if the pictures look cool or not.

Harry flopped down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Aww are you jealous that it almost kissed me?" he asked "Cause if you want I can tell it to back off next time."

"That's not wh-GH" Her sentence was cut off as Harry leaned in and kissed her deeply. Hermione sighed as he pulled away before she glared at him.

"Not fair."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

-OooO-

"He's a Werewolf." Hermione whispered into his ear.

Greed rose a brow skeptically "Are you sure?"

She nodded furiously "When he stepped between you and that boggart it wasn't a crystal ball that he fears it was the full moon. There's also the fact that he misses class before and after the full moon." She explained.

Greed hummed "Okay, well he doesn't seem to be a problem right now and hes a good teacher so I don't see any problem with it."

Hermione nodded "Same here, I just wanted you to know."

Greed sat in thought after his girlfriend headed to the library. A Werewolf huh? Well he couldn't really see himself keeping Lupin locked up at the mansion, that meant he would need to find something else to add to his collection this year. Hmm..maybe some Dementors? His fellow soul eaters might want someplace new to live but first he would have to see how they reacted to the red stones. If he couldn't feed them then there was no point catching them.

-OooO-

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Greed whispered.

A white stag burst from the tip of his wand and pranced around the room once before dispersing. Lupin clapped as he stood.

"Good job Harry, Good job. I can't believe it only took you a week to master this spell." Lupin stated giving him a proud smile.

Harry gave him a saucy grin in return "Well, I have plenty of 'happy' memories to use." he replied.

The innuendo flew over the Professors head as he nodded. "Too bad we don't have a Dementor to test it on. If only your Boggart was a Dementor" he hummed "What is your Boggart anyways? I've never seen a gate like that before."

Greed shuddered.

"Lets hope that you never do." he whispered

-OooO-

"Hmm..she's kind of cute." Harry hummed watching the pretty Ravenclaw seeker fly by.

"Hmm, I suppose so." Hermione agreed glaring at Cho Chang and wishing she would fall off her broom. She and Harry had talked about their relationship and his exploits. While she was fine with him seeing other women she still didn't like him talking about them when they were together.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Hermione ground out.

Harry chuckled "Nah, you're the only girlfriend I need Mione. She cute in that one night kind of way."

Hermione grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

-OooO-

'Black was in the castle? Damn!' Greed growled causing some nearby first years to squeak and scurry away. 'Why would he go to the common room though? He must have know I would be at the feast that night.'

Scowling to himself he poked at his food as he thought about the attack on the fat lady last night. Black had slashed up her portrait when she wouldn't allow him access and it made no sense. Everyone was at the feast that night why go to the common room? If he wanted Harry he could have easily hidden and snatched him on his way to the common room after the feast.

'He'll be back,' Harry thought scowling 'And I'll be waiting.'

-OooO-

"Mister Potter?" Dumbledores voice called from behind him. Turning Greed watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hermione watched him worriedly.

"Yes Professor?" Greed asked after giving his girlfriend a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked warily looking at the three figures behind the young boy.

Greed cocked his head to the side "Uh..yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a raised brow.

The two Professors shared a look.

"No reason, can I ask what you're doing out here?" Dumbledore asked.

Greed shrugged "Not much, just talking." he replied.

Dumbledore nodded slowly "Oh..okay, please be careful then."

"Will do Professor." Greed replied.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall shared another look before slowly walking away. Hermione glanced from him to the three behind him before running after the two Professors.

Greed shrugged and turned back to his guests.

"Who's ready for another snack?" he asked pulling out three small red stones from his pocket.

The three Dementors gave a raspy reply and snatched up a stone each.

"So...you guys ever considering moving somewhere new?" Greed asked.

-OooO-

"Merry Christmas Harry!" The twins shouted as he stared down at his present.

"I can really keep this?" He asked shooting them shocked looks. Both twins nodded and smiled widely at him.

Harry grinned and studied the map in his hands. A map of the entire school, he could do so many things with this. Always knowing where everyone is, always knowing how to get around without being found..this was the best present ever! Looking up at the two redheads he smiled kindly.

"Thank you both, if you ever need anything just ask." he stated.

Both twins smiled back and patted him on the back.

"Don't mention it mate, consider it a thanks for looking out for our sister." One twin said.

"Yeah, she's always going on and on about you and the other two." The other added.

Grinning Greed looked back to the map. He knew there was a reason he kept little Ginerva around and here it was, things had such a fantastic way of working themselves out.

-OooO-

Grunting Greed thrusted in and out of the girl that lay writhing beneath him. The fear in her eyes as she stared at him with shock was too much and with a final thrust into her he came. Breathing heavily he slowly drew his wand and cleaned them both up, rather than stand she curled up and sobbed over and over.

"Thanks for a good time hun." He chuckled causing her to whimper. "We should do this again some time. _Obliviate!_"

Her eye glazed over as the memory charm did its work. It had taken him a while to master this spell but the pointers that fraud Lockhart had given him had paid off. With one last check of the map Greed snuck out of the room whistling to himself.

Back in the room Cho Chang sat up with a gasp, a look around revealed she was sitting at an empty desk in a dark room.

'I must have fallen asleep during class, why didn't anyone wake me up?' she thought picking up her book bag and leaving the room in a daze.

-OooO-

"Well well well, Peter Pettigrew fancy seeing you here." Greed sneered at the small rat trapped inside the glass box. "At first I was confused when I saw your name on the map but after putting two and two together it was easy to figure out. You're the reason Sirius is here aren't you?" he asked.

The rat squeaked fearfully and scratched at the glass walls in an attempt to escape.

"Oh don't worry Peter, I wont be handing you over to Sirius or anyone else." Greed grinned. The rat calmed some and looked towards him questionably "Oh no, no one will know that you survived that night 12 years ago."

The rat squealed as Harry drew his wand and aimed at it.

"_Pectus Lapis_"

Instead of a small gray rat a smaller red stone lay inside the glass box. Lifting the lid Greed reached in and snatched up the stone, in one fluid movement he threw it into the air and caught it in his mouth. A crunch was heard as he devoured Peter's soul.

'Yuck, tastes pathetic' he grumbled vanishing the box. As he headed towards the door a thought popped up in his mind.

'Hmm..since Peter was alive and hiding that means Black was obviously innocent, with Pettigrew gone my dear godfather has no way of proving his innocence.' Greed thought with a dark grin 'But what if he manages to somehow do it? No, I'll have to take 'care' of him as well.'

Deep in thought he checked the map once more and headed back to the common room, he had a criminal to find.

-OooO-

Thunk!

The sound of an ax meeting wood brought a smile to Greed's face, from his position in the forest he could see the ministry official jumping about and shouting in rage over the escaped Hippogriff.

Thanks to that fool Malfoy the beast had been condemned to death and was set to be executed this very night. It had been oh so easy to sneak out of the castle and portkey the creature back to his castle before the execution could occur. Grinning widely at the new addition to his collection Greed turned to return to the castle.

That's when he spotted it.

Sitting in the shadows just a few meters away was a big black dog, a grim to be exact. Greed's smile widened as he went for his wand, the Grim seeing this turned and ran into the forest. Chuckling to himself Greed chased after it. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest, with the dog trying its best to loose him. Greed continued to follow it until they broke out of the trees and into a clearing, the Grim came to a stop and turned. Greed came out firing without a pause.

Three spells flew past it's head before the dog reverted back into Sirius Black.

"Harry wait, I'm not here to hurt you!" The man shouted dodging more spells.

"I know!" Greed shouted in reply but he continued to fire attempting to bring down Black.

"I didn't betray your parents, you have to believe me!" Sirius shouted, a bone breaker caught him in the thigh forcing him to fall to to the ground.

"I know." Greed said in an even tone as he stalked up to the man laying on the ground "I found Peter."

Blacks eyes widened in glee and hope.

"You did? That's awesome, we can clear my name now." he cheered.

Greed grinned darkly "I'm afraid not, sadly you're worth more to me dead than you are alive."

Blacks eyes widened in shock before everything went black.

Staring down at the lifeless body at his feet Greed smirked and put away his wand.

'Now what to do with the body? It definitely needs to be found for me to claim my inheritance.'

The sound of a wolf howling in the distance brought a satisfying grin to his face as he once more drew his wand.

-OooO-

"Did you hear the news?" Hermione asked latching onto his arm.

"Hmm?" Greed asked cocking a brow.

"They found Sirius Black!" Ginny cut in. Greed pasted a shocked expression on his face as he asked..

"Really? Where?"

"He was just at the edge of the forbidden forest, they say he was mauled to death by a wild animal but thanks to Professor Snape word got out about Professor Lupin's problem and everyone thinks he did it." Hermione explained giving him a strange look.

"Hmm..that's too bad," he replied with a sad tone "About Professor Lupin that is." he added at their curious looks.

"Yeah it is, the Ministry is forcing Dumbledore to fire him since he might be dangerous to the students." Hermione added.

"At least they have to pay him for stopping Black." Ginny murmured.

Greed smiled and looked up at the head table. Lupin sat in his seat looking shocked and daze as his food went ignored.

'Poor guy must be traumatized.' Greed thought with a smirk 'At least he didn't know Black was innocent.'

-OooO-

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Greed asked entering the office. Dumbledore looked up from his dest with a kind smile on his face.

"Ah Mister Potter, come in, have a seat." The headmaster said pointing to some chairs in front of the desk "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir." Greed replied turning down the candy.

"Hmm.." Dumbledore hummed in thought "I recieved a strange call from the Ministry today Mister Potter."

"Oh?" Greed replied with a cocked brow.

"You wouldn't happen to know where their three missing Dementors might be would you?" Dumbledore asked nailing him with a piercing look.

Greed smirked "No sir I wouldn't," he replied "Perhaps check the forest?" he suggested.

Dumbledore stared at him for several seconds before sighing.

"You may go Mister Potter, I will pass on your suggestion." he murmured.

Nodding once Greed stood and exited the office.

-OooO-

"Well, there goes another fun and exciting school year." Greed stated cheerfully stepping off the train.

"Yup." Hermione sighed "I cant wait until next year."

"Well I can, unlike you two I enjoy my summer break." Ginny huffed looking around for her family.

"I don't know, I'm really looking forward to this summer break." Greed grinned.

"Because of the Quidditch World Cup?" Hermione asked giving him a curious look.

Greed shrugged in reply "Amongst other things."

"You sure you don't want to come with me and my family Harry?" Ginny asked spotting her parents and brothers.

"It's alright, I already have tickets, Hermione and I will meet you there." Greed replied smiling at her.

"Alright, see you guys later then." Ginny replied giving the two a hug and heading over to her parents.

"Come on Harry, lets go find mom and dad." Hermione stated grabbing his hand.

Smiling at her Greed allowed himself to be drug off.


End file.
